


Bianca di Angelo

by Omegarose



Series: Into the Percyverse [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, bianca di angelo is the child of the prophecy, bianca di angelo lives, but idk how far i'll write for this, into the percyverse, this is just a set up for my other fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: Bianca and Nico were taken to the Underworld instead of the Lotus Hotel and Casino.When Bianca is fourteen, they go to the mortal realm to deal with the rising Titan War. Bianca brings Hazel with them.
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo & Persephone, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Series: Into the Percyverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Bianca di Angelo

Bianca di Angelo always knew that she and her brother were different. 

They didn’t know their father very well--hadn’t ever, really--but he was strange.  _ Special, _ their mother used to say.  _ He’s no normal man. _

Bianca only understood what this meant after her mother died.

She didn’t remember much, just playing with Nico in a hotel lobby while their parents spoke, and a terrifying explosion, and then looking around to find a dark throne room and a woman that glared across the room with a burning anger. Their father was there, too, kneeling on the ground in front of them. He looked strange on the ground, especially because he wasn’t wearing normal clothes but something that looked a bit more like a dress, like something a priest might wear.

Bianca held tight to Nico’s hand. “Where’s Mamma?”

Their father shook his head. “She’s gone.”

“I-I felt her leave,” Nico whispered. “She’s never coming back, is she?”

“No, she’s not.”

“Where will we go?” Bianca demanded even as her world ended around her.

“Here, for a time. Nowhere else is safe for you, now. Maybe, in a few years, you can join the mortals again.”

“Mortals?” she asked.

~~~

The scowling woman turned out to be their stepmother, Persephone. She was sort of like a new mother, though she would never take the place of their mother. She wasn’t actually that mean, mostly. She was never angry at them, but rather their father.

“Why are you mad at Father?” Bianca asked. “He used to have many more kids.”

“That’s not the problem,” Persephone had told her. “The deal is that he doesn’t pay attention to those women after. When you were born he should have left your mother, instead they had Nico. And when Zeus and Poseidon and him made their pact...he went to her and tried to offer her protection.”

“What’s so bad with that?” Bianca asked, cross. It would have been awful on her mother if her father had never come back once she was born, and without Nico, Bianca didn’t know how much different her life would be.

“There’s nothing all so bad about it, in it of itself. Love is a great thing. It’s just that I didn’t agree to it, that your father was breaking my trust. I’m his wife, I am supposed to come first.”

~~~

For long periods of time, Persephone would be gone, leaving Bianca and Nico all alone with Father and Uncle Thanatos and the skeleton servants. When she would come back she would bring them gifts and cause the flowers in the garden to bloom with color instead of grays and black and bring much more frequent smiles to their father’s face.

“Where do you go?” Bianca asked eventually. Her father would not answer her when she’d asked after Persephone, and Thanatos would tell her that it wasn’t his place to say.

“To my mother, in the mortal world and Mount Olympus.”

“Why does it take so long?”

Persephone patted the bench beside her, facing Bianca. “When I married your father it was done without my mother’s permission. She is Demeter, goddess of the earth-that-is-fertile. When I left she was so distraught that she did not let anything grow, and many mortals starved. Only my presence would calm her so things could grow again. So, for six months of the year I Iive with her, and six months I live here with Hades.”

“Do you like it better up there?” Bianca thought of soft grass, and the sun, and birds that sounded like songs instead of the warbling that came from skeletal beaks.

“Sometimes,” said Persephone. “I like the plants and the warmth. But then I miss Hades, and Thanatos, and you, and Nico, and Cerberus, and my very own garden that grows even though it shouldn’t.”

“Do you miss your mother?”

Persephone brushed gently through Bianca’s hair, cupping her cheek. “Yes, I do.”

~~~

“If you care for us so much, why don’t you have children of your own? They wouldn’t be mortal, like us, and they could stay with you,” Nico asked Persephone, once. They weren’t her children, not really, but she did parent them almost as much as Hades.

“If my children are born in the world above they will not belong down here. But if they are born down here, they wouldn’t be able to follow me when I leave every spring.”

Nico didn’t understand, but Bianca did. She felt...sad for her stepmother. She was a good mother, and maybe having a baby with Hades would make her less upset at the mortal women Hades had children with. Having a godly child might make Hades less sad when Persephone left, too. Even Bianca and Nico made him less sad than usual, according to Thanatos.

~~~

On one day in the warm-season, when Persephone was away and Bianca was newly fourteen, Hades called her to his office. He didn’t like being interrupted when he was working, usually.

“You and Nico are going to be leaving soon,” he told her.

“I thought all the other gods want us dead.”

“They do.”

“Then why-” Bianca cut herself off. She knew that she and Nico couldn’t stay in the Underworld forever. “Why haven’t you ever told us why they want us dead? If we are to be sent to our deaths at least tell us why,  _ Father _ .”

Hades looked away. He was upset he had to send them away, Bianca realized, but that didn’t change the fact that he was. “Chiron will harbor you for a few days. He will explain.”

After living here--after raising them, claiming to love them--he didn’t even have the consideration to tell her himself.

Bianca ran.

The skeletal servants that didn’t get out of her way quickly enough were shoved to the side, though Bianca never touched them. She usually didn’t like to use her control over them like this, but at this moment she didn’t care. 

She ran from the palace, through the gardens, and into the Fields of Asphodel beyond.

She had been there once or twice before, though never without her father.

The spirits wailed as she passed them, trying to press closer but being unable to get within five feet of her. They called out to her, called for the child of the Underworld, the girl with the magic of this place to  _ help them _ . They were all so confused--asking who they were, what they were doing here, where they were, when it was, why was this happening. Bianca ignored them, no matter how high their voices rose.

She stopped in front of one of the twisted, malformed, dead excuses of a tree. There was an aura around the tree that, when she entered, the spirits seemed to forget about her presence and drifted away.

“You don’t belong here,” Bianca told the girl that sat at the base of the tree. 

The girl was more distinct than the other spirits. She was young--maybe Bianca’s age, maybe a little younger--with dark skin and coils of beautiful brown hair. Her eyes were golden, intelligent and present as she met Bianca’s gaze.

“You’re like me,” she said.

“What are you doing here?” Bianca asked. She was obviously a child of her father, and obviously dead, but Hades never let his children go to Asphodel. Either they were bad enough to go to the Fields of Punishment or he sent them straight to Elysium. 

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” the girl countered. “You’re not dead. I am.”

Bianca looked at the spirits, aimlessly floating through each other, blurry and indistinct as more and more of their consciousness failed. She looked back to the girl and imagined spending the rest of eternity having to sit amongst those spirits all while being more than aware of what was happening.

“What’s your name?”

“Hazel Levesque.”

Bianca licked her lips nervously. “I’m Bianca di Angelo. Do you want to get out of here?”

~~~

It was surprisingly easy to get Hazel out of the Underworld when Bianca and Nico took their leave several days after their father had told her that he was sending them away.

He sent them off on the steps of the palace, surrounded by the garden that was wilting away from Persephone’s presence. 

“My children, know that I...I care for you. I am sorry for the trials you must face, and I am sorry that I can no longer shelter you.” He pressed his cold lips against each of their foreheads in turn.

Nico hugged him, and after a slight hesitation Bianca did too. His hand cupped the back of her head and held her tight to his chest.

“Charon will ferry you across the river, and you will be brought to Camp Half-Blood by Hecate as soon as you reach the mortal realm,” he told them as she stepped away.

“Good bye, Father,” Bianca said. “Thank you.”

“Why are we going through the Fields of Asphodel?” Nico asked as she took the winding path that lead there instead of heading straight for the River Styx.

“There’s a friend that I’m picking up.”

“Are they dead?”

Bianca glared at him in a way that meant  _ shut up _ . He stopped asking questions, and clung to her side when the spirits converged upon them as soon as they stepped foot into Asphodel.

Bianca had little trouble finding the tree with Hazel sitting underneath. She got to her feet as soon as she saw them.

“Who’s this?”

“Nico, my little brother,” Bianca introduced. Nico shrunk behind her, eyes wide as he took in the inherent contradiction that was Hazel in this place. He had always been more sensitive to the spirit side of things, whereas her talent had always relied on the bodies and bones those spirits resided in.

“Are we leaving now?” Hazel asked.

Bianca nodded, and led her siblings to the river through the sea of spirits.

“Why don’t you just tell them to back off?” Hazel asked Nico when she noticed his clear discomfort. “It’s always worked for me, for a little while.”

Nico clenched his hands into fists. “Go away!” he yelled at the spirits. They were all pushed back a good fifteen feet, and stayed there, still wailing but unable to get any closer.

“Like that?” he asked Hazel.

Hazel shrugged. Bianca thought she looked impressed. “It worked, didn’t it?”

When they reached the river Charon was frowning at them. “I thought the boss said there’d be two children of the Underworld to be ferried across.”

“That was a misunderstanding,” Bianca said, lying smoothly. “My brother wasn’t supposed to come with us until this morning.”

Charon shrugged, “Fine, fine, just get in, I don’t have all day.”


End file.
